Los opuestos se atraen
by Dracula Chii
Summary: Naruto y Naruko empiezan u nuevo año escolar,conociendo a nuevos amigos, entre ellos Uchiha Sasuke, el joven que llamará la atención de nuestra rubia y Uchiha Sasuko,quien intentará conquistar al rubio.Soy muy novata en esto,no me peguen plis T T
1. Primer encuentro

Era un día como otro cualquiera, en la villa oculta de la hoja solo había paz y tranquilidad, excepto por un pequeño revoltoso, ¿o debía decir dos?.  
Si así por los tejados de la villa podía verse dos manchas rubias corriendo, parecía que era una carrera, y todos sabemos a quien me refiero, ¿verdad?. Así es, era nuestro adorado rubio y no, para vuestra información no era una de sus copias quien le perseguía, si no que se trataba de Naruko su hermana melliza, igual de revoltosa pero menos conocida.

-Naruto! Espérame!-Gritaba la rubia intentando llamar la atención de su hermano.

-Ni hablar! por una vez quiero llegar pronto al instituto en el primer día-

-Que pesado estás, al menos déjame tu chaqueta para poder corres tranquila-Lo que preocupaba tanto a Naruko, no era comenzar el año nuevo, lo que la aterraba era el uniforme, una falda! Su adorado padre le había obligado a ponerse una puñetera falda! Además no podía llevar pantalón por debajo, lo que hacía que odiase más aún el uniforme.

El uniforme femenino consistía en una camisa blanca con el símbolo de konoha en la parte izquierda superior, con una corbata negra, también con el símbolo en color naranja, la falda era negra y corta y podías llevar una chaqueta también del instituto.  
Naruko le había dado el toque de desabrochar los primeros botones y aflojando la corbata, la chaqueta la había dejado en casa. Llevaba también unos calcetines negros naranjas por encima de las rodillas, y las típicas convers negras.

El uniforme masculino consistía en un pantalón de tela negro, con una camisa blanca y la corbata al igual que las chicas. Naruto también se desabrochó los botones de la camisa, dejando ver su torso bien formado para un chico de dieciséis años. Había decidido ponerse una banda en la cabeza, negra con el símbolo naranja. [Yo:A lo Konoha High School^^]

Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y se la lanzó a su hermana, ella al no esperárselo la recibió de lleno en la cara y calló del tejado.

-Naruko cuidado!- Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo pudo ver como su hermana caía.

Naruko cerró los ojos, un acto un poco tonto, ya que siendo ninja podría aterrizar de pie. Se sorprendió al no recibir el golpe y notar algo cálido bajo ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vió era la noche, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hermano.

-Naruko,!¿estás bien?¡- Parecía muy preocupado.

Naruko hacía como que no le oía estaba perdida mirando la noche.

-Oye tu…quítate de encima-una voz grave y fría sonó.

-Eh?Que?-La chica pestañeó varias veces y negó con la cabeza, enfocando la mirada y viendo a un chico de piel pálida, sin expresión su rostro, sus ojos eran de un color azabache a juego con su pelo.

-Te he dicho que te quites de encima?Eres sorda?-El chico parecía enfadarse por momentos.

-Si,si…perdona-Naruko se levantó y le dio la mano para ayudarle, pero el joven se levantó apartando su mano para luego comenzar a andar.  
Naruto bajó del tejado de un salto.- Vaya idiota no?-Preguntó Naruto, pero su hermana parecía no atenderle, estaba pensando en quien sería aquí joven con la mirada tan triste.


	2. Familias y descripciones

Este capitulo es la explicación de la historia,brevemente  
_. La familia Uchiha era conocido en todo el país, al igual que la Namikaze/Uzumaki[llamada así por conservar el apellido de ambos conyugues] , por tener una sería de empresas famosas y prestigiosas. En esta primera familia convivían 4 miembros, 3 hombres y dos mujeres; Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, primógenito y por último Uchiha Sasuke y Sasuko, mellizos, también tienen un abuelo llamado Orochimaru,y padre de Fugaku, pero por problemas familiares se fueron distanciando hasta solo hablarse por motivos de trabajos.

Itachi como todos los miembros de su familia, tiene ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que cuelga cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo. El color del pelo de Itachi es ligeramente más oscuro y con un flujo más suave, su piel es también un poco más oscura, la mayor de las características de Itachi son unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Se le considera muy atractivo ante las mujeres. Al ser el primogénito es el que recibe más atención por parte de su padre, ya que lo prepara para dirigir la empresa algún día. Aprecia mucho a sus dos hermanos, por lo que les ayuda y protege en lo que necesitan, es un gran estudiante ,al igual que todos los Uchihas lo han sido durante años.

Sasuke es un joven de piel clara que tiene ojos y pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda con flequillo. Es alto y no exageradamente musculoso, está en buena forma y es inteligente. Sasuke suele ser un chico frío, severo y antipático. Sasuke desprecia el compañerismo y es bastante orgulloso, al punto de ser prepotente, pues es consciente de sus habilidades superiores como Uchiha. Al igual que su hermano también es muy reconocido su atractivo físico, siendo perseguido y casi acosado por muchas mujeres. Sasuke posee un gran talento para los negocios, haciéndose ver frente a su padre y su madre.

Sasuko suele ser la más "invisible" de los tres, ya que a ella no le interesa la empresa y le interesaría un futuro músical, futuro que sus padres no apoyan. Sasuke es una chica solitaria, fría y muy seria, no se muestra cariñosa con otra persona que no sea su madre, también se sabe que es inteligente y muy madura. Sus características físicas son muy parecidas a las de Sasuke, tiene la piel clara y pelo y ojos oscuros, el pelo se parece al de Sasuke, solo que el de ella es mucho más largo, llegando a la cintura.

Los tres están matriculados en el mismo instituto por lo que se ven mucho. No tienen muchos amigos ya que les gusta la soledad.  
Itachi suele preferir relaciones largas y sentimentales, Sasuke prefiere las cortas y sin ataduras, y en el caso de Sasuko no prefiere ninguna, no ha salido con nadie.

Pasemos a la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki también de 5 miembros y también 3 hombres y 2 mujeres. Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Deidara, Namikaze Naruto y Uzumaki Naruko.

Deidara es un joven de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Su principal peculiaridad es que en cada palma de sus manos tiene tatuada una mano humana. Deidara se enfurece y enoja con facilidad, es muy impetuoso y con frecuencia tiende a reaccionar de forma exagerada a ciertas cosas. El rasgo más distintivo de Deidara fue su amor por el arte, respetando cualquiera de sus formas, incluso si no está de acuerdo con el suyo. Deidara también tiene la costumbre de terminar sus frases con gruñidos nasales como "si" o "hm"

Naruto ha desarrollado un ansia de reconocimiento. Para lograr esto, Naruto se retiraría bromas de todo el pueblo. La exuberante personalidad de Naruto y su deseo ardiente de superación impactan fuertemente la vida de quienes lo rodean. Naruto se caracteriza por ser hiperactivo, suele ser exuberante, fácilmente excitable, impulsivo, y sufre de un lapso de atención corto. Está rodeado siempre de situaciones cómicas, y está empeñado en sacar una sonrisa (o a veces también de quicio) a quien esté en una situación crítica, haciendo bromas en los momentos menos indicados. A veces se le ve discutir contra sus clones, pelear con ellos, algo tonto de por sí, ya que estaría discutiendo y golpeándose a sí mismo. Naruto es relativamente ingenuo. Naruto Namikaze tiene el pelo rubio alborotado, bigotes pequeños en sus mejillas y ojos azules claros Sus rasgos más característicos son tres marcas en cada mejilla.  
Tiene un tatuaje en la barriga.

Naruko es la hermana melliza de Naruto, y sus características son idénticas a las de Naruto, lo único diferente es que su pelo es mucho más largo, ya que lo leva recogido en dos coletas altas y aún le llega bajo los muslos.

Ninguno de ellos un buen estudiante, pero se esfuerzan aprobando por los pelos en el último momento.  
Sus deseos son; Deidara ser un artista reconocido, Naruto ser un gran ninja y deportista y Naruko todo lo relacionado con el deporte o la música.

Ambas familias son socias en la empresa por lo que sus padres se conocen, y curiosamente sus hijos ni si quiera se han visto por fotos, o al menos no lo recuerdan, ya que de pequeños eran muy amigos[hablamos d años].

_

Estas son las descripciones básicas de los personajes, en el siguiente capitulo ya sigo con normalidad, pero con los exámenes no tuve mucho tiempo de seguir pensando!


End file.
